Tocare solo para ti
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA. Yo siempre voy a creer en los cuentos de hadas, ¿porque? Bueno, experimente la sensacion de un mundo asi, me enamore de un espiritu del arbol de cerezo. Ahora puedo decir que los cuentos de hadas si son reales. Shaoran x Sakura ¡One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: Sakura CC no me pertenece, son propiedad de las CLAMP, solo la pequeña historia.**

_Este es el primer fic que hago de Sakura CC, solo espero que les guste algunas cosas me las base de un cap. de un manga pero no todo :)_  


* * *

"_**Tocare solo para ti ~FairyTale~"**_

"_Demonios, demonios"_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

Era obvio que no había tenido un buen día, se sentía frustrado por ello y para poder despejar su mente de todo aquello que lo torturaba salió al patio de su instituto.

Este tenía un amplio terreno con grandes árboles a su alrededor, gran variedad de flores que le daban una maravillosa vista al lugar.

-Demonios, ese tal Hiraguizawa se cree la gran cosa-murmuro shaoran con el ceño fruncido-, no entiendo porque demonios… no logre pasar la última prueba…-susurro tristemente eso ultimo.

Porque si, había pasado meses ensayando arduamente, para que al final de todo no logro pasar a las eliminatorias. Bufo molesto mientras se dejaba caer de sentón bajo las sombras de un árbol.

'No me puedo dar por vencido tan fácilmente, me he dedicado durante meses a la práctica y no voy a dejar que el tal de Hiraguizawa Eriol me gane' reflexiono mentalmente.

Suspiro mientras se recargaba sobre el tronco del árbol y alzaba un poco la vista.

-¿Eh?, que extraño, este árbol de cerezo está en plena floración en el mes de noviembre, ¿se equivoco de estación?-cuestiono curioso-Está floreciendo fuera de su temporada-murmuro así mismo mientras veía caer los pétalos de cerezo.

-Tienes razón…-respondió una voz melodiosa, desconcertado alzo un poco más la vista hasta llegar a las ramas del árbol donde vio a una joven de unos doce años, casi la misma edad que él, sentada en una rama, su cabello corto era de un ligero castaño, de tez blanca y unos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes.

'_¿Quién es?'_, se pregunto mentalmente.

-Tu nombre es Li Shaoran, ¿verdad?-pregunto dulcemente haciendo que el corazón de shaoran comenzara a palpitar rápidamente, él asintió-Mi nombre es sakura; soy el espíritu del cerezo que vive en este árbol-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sa… sakura?-murmuro asombrado el joven.

Ella asintió.

-¿Podrías tocar para mí?-pregunto sonriente.

Shaoran la miro fijamente por unos minutos para después suspirar, tomo su mochila y teclado para después iniciar su partida al instituto.

-¡Espera! Por favor, dejame escuchar como tocas…-suplico el espíritu en vano ya que él la ignoro y siguió su camino.

-Espíritu del cerezo…-farfullo molesto mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su colegio-¡Qué gran tontería! Es imposible que exista algo así, además no tengo tiempo para seguirle su broma, más bien necesito practicar más.

Entro al salón de música donde paso toda la tarde ensayando.

(_Al día siguiente_…)

-¡Li-kun!-exclamo con júbilo sakura, quien se encontraba sentada bajo las sombras del cerezo.

-¡Aaaagh!, ¿Sigues todavía aquí?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro, es porque este cerezo y yo somos un solo cuerpo, siempre estoy aquí-respondió feliz-me alegro, viniste a verme.

-Te equivocas, si me hubiera acordado de que estabas aquí no hubiera venido, adiós-murmuro para luego darse media vuelta.

-¡No, solo era una pequeña broma! Por favor, no te vayas…-rogo agitando las manos en el aire.

Shaoran suspiro resignado al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla.

-¿Por qué quieres escucharme tocar el teclado? No soy tan bueno-dijo apenado.

Sakura negó rápidamente.

-No, estoy segura de que tocas muy bien, shaoran-kun.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre… espíritu del cerezo?-cuestiono curioso.

-No lose, intuición tal vez-murmuro mientras colocaba el teclado en sus piernas y comenzaba a tocar una extraña melodía.

-¡Oye, no toques mi teclado sin mi permiso!-la regaño.

-Lo siento, pero, ¿ahora si tocaras para mí?-pregunto esperanzada.

-No.

-Hump, ya se, entonces enséñame a tocar.

-¡No!-exclamo irritado-¡Y ya basta de bromas, yo no creo en la ilusión ni en el espíritu! ¡Odio esas cosas!

Hubo un momento de silencio el cual se volvió algo incomodo poco después, ninguno de los dos parecía atreverse a romper ese sofocante silencio, sin embargo, el espíritu del cerezo tomo valor para hacerlo.

-Lo lamento-dijo en un susurro, su voz sonaba triste, ocasionando que el corazón de shaoran se contrajera de culpa.

-No, discúlpame a mí por haberte gritado de esa forma, sakura-se disculpo.

-Disculpas aceptadas-respondió con una sonrisa.

Shaoran le sonrió y en una ráfaga de viento ella desapareció de su vista dejando al paso cientos de pétalos danzando en el aire.

~ Conforme el tiempo pasaba su relación se volvía más estrecha y fuerte, sin embargo, lo que le seguía molestando a él era que ella le pidiera que tocara. Pero al parecer aquel bello espíritu no se rendiría hasta escuchar su melodía, es por eso que cada día musitaba las siguientes palabras:

"_Li-kun, toca el piano" "Solo una vez más, por favor" "¡Li-kun!"_

Las campanas resonaban por todo el instituto indicando la hora de salida, ya muchos estudiantes se habían retirado a sus dormitorios pero shaoran había decidido ir al salón de música a ensayar un poco, pero al llegar a su destino se encontró con sakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamo shaoran atónito.

-Como siempre te rehúsas a tocar el piano, decidí venir hasta el lugar donde practicas-respondió sonriente-Así podre escucharte tocar el piano.

Y tras decir eso entro al salón de música, era un lugar amplio, tenía todo tipo de instrumentos musicales, guitarras, flautas, arpas, etc. Pero sobre todo un piano de cola blanca, ella rápidamente se acerco hasta este para después mirar a shaoran con unos ojos brillosos que el rápidamente capto el mensaje que le quería transmitir.

-No.

-¿Ah…? Pero tan solo quiero escucharte practicar-murmuro decepcionada.

-Pues, lo siento, pero en esta ocasión no practicare.

Tomo sus notas musicales del escritorio pero antes de salir del salón sakura le dijo…

-_No descansare_ hasta escucharte tocar, lo prometo.

Shaoran suspiro para después retirarse del lugar.

(_Al día siguiente_…)

Aun no lograba sacarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza, las cuales le hacían eco, se sentía nuevamente culpable y a causa de eso no pudo conciliar el sueño. Bufo irritado para después llevarse un poco de su almuerzo –fruta picada-, a la boca.

'_Todavía no he podido tocar bien la sección 12 de mi pieza asignada porque ella me molesta'_ pensó.

-¡Escuchen todos, Hiraguizawa está tocando en el salón de congresos!-aviso un joven.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas para luego salir directo al salón. Shaoran no tardo en imitarlos, ya varios estudiantes se encontraban dentro apreciando la suave melodía. Al prestarle atención se dio cuenta de que aquella melodía era la misma que ha estado practicando por tres meses y la cual no ha logrado dominar del todo.

"_La parte de la sección 12, él la interpreto con mucha facilidad"_

-¿Shaoran, que te pasa?-pregunto preocupada sakura al verlo en mal estado-¿Por qué estas tan tarde aquí?

Al ver que él no respondía volvió a cuestionar preocupada.

-¿Qué te sucede Li…?

-Es por tu culpa…-susurro cabizbaja.

-¿eh?

-¡Siempre me interrumpes!-grito-¡Me has impedido practicar! ¡Es por eso… es por eso que no puedo tocar bien la sección 12!

-Shaoran…-susurro asombrada por la repentina reacción del peli-castaño.

Suspiro.

-Perdón… estoy descargando sin razón, mi ira contra ti-se disculpo-pero… yo he soñado con ser el mejor pianista del mundo.

-Y lo serás-lo animo sakura-Pero no se necesita practicar todo el tiempo para ser el mejor, lo importante es que la melodía salga de tu corazón.

-No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, faltan solo dos días para el concurso y este es muy diferente al de hace tres meses-añadió-Si ganas el primer lugar, te recomiendan que vayas a la universidad de música, es una buena oportunidad para lograr mi sueño…-murmuro con una sonrisa-, pero… por más que practico no puedo alcanzar a Hiraguizawa-suspiro-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sakura lo miro con tristeza, no tenía las palabras adecuadas para animarlo, aun así intento con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Por qué quieres ser pianista?

-¿eh?-murmuro confundido mientras volteaba a verla fijamente.

-yo… no lo sé-balbuceo apenado.

Ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa sonrojándolo al instante.

-Sabes, nunca me has dejado escuchar tu melodía y a pesar de que siempre insisto tú dices 'No'-murmuro mientras dejaba que el viento jugara con su cabello.

-Lo siento…-susurro apenado.

-A lo que me refiero con esto es que no es bueno rendirse sin antes intentarlo, yo aun no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día toques para mí-dijo con una sonrisa-Es por eso que yo estoy segura de que tu puedes tocarla si no te rindes y guardas la esperanza de que algún día serás el mejor pianista.

-Tienes razón gracias…

(_Dos días después_…)

'_**A partir de este momento, iniciamos el concurso juvenil de piano'**_

Ya muchos se encontraban presentes en el Auditorio, los participantes se preparaban; mientras tanto Shaoran se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del lugar, sin embargo pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la llegada de su amigo Yamizaki.

-Si estas nervioso es normal, muchos también lo están-lo animo **(N/A: Y vaya manera de animar)**.

-Si gracias.

'_**El siguiente en concursar es Yamazaki, recíbanlo con un aplauso'**_

-Bueno es mi turno-respondió mientras se despedía de su amigo-¡Suerte!

Suspiro.

'_Mi turno es el ultimo. Todavía tengo 40 minutos libres'_, pensó.

En ese momento una voz surgió a su mente repentinamente haciendo eco en el acto.

"_Déjame escuchar como tocas el piano"_

Soltó una sonrisa para después salir del auditorio, corrió por el gran jardín.

-¡Sakura!-gritaba con júbilo-¡Sakura, ven, voy a tocarte el piano!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el sitio se encontraba extrañamente solo haciendo que un presentimiento recorriera la espalda de Shaoran, siguió buscándola hasta llegar al árbol, pero tal fue su sorpresa, se quedo mirando en shock aquel lugar. El árbol había sido cortado.

-Sakura…-susurro apretando fuertemente el puño.

Escucho unos murmullos detrás de él, se dio media vuelta para ver a las personas que se encontraban presentes, estos eran dos hombres los cuales tenían un hacha, rápidamente se acerco a ellos.

-¡Disculpe!-grito-¡¿Qué le sucedió a este cerezo?

Ambos hombres intercambiaron rápidamente miradas, totalmente confundidos, hasta que por fin captaron.

-Oh, ¿Te refieres a aquel cerezo?-cuestiono uno de ellos, shaoran asintió-Lo costamos…

-¿Qué?-exclamo en shock-¿Por qué?

-Como dicen que esta escuela ha tenido problemas económicos por falta de la inscripción de alumnos-continuo el otro hombre-, entonces van a vender su terreno en fracciones, y según ellos, el cerezo les estorbaba.

-Aunque es una parte-murmuro nuevamente el otro hombre-Estaba en plena floración fuera de temporada, y era muy bonito. Pero bueno, ya no está…

Shaoran apretó nuevamente el puño mientras los dos hombres se alejaban, bajo la mirada mientras que una sonrisa forzada se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Es por eso… que odio la ilusión-murmuro así mismo.

'_**Por último, del sexto grado de primaria, ¡Li Shaoran!'**_

"…_No puedo, mis dedos no se mueven, ya no puedo tocar, otra vez esta vacio mi corazón…"_

- No es bueno rendirse sin antes intentarlo, yo aun no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día toques para mí-dijo con una sonrisa-Es por eso que yo estoy segura de que tu puedes tocarla si no te rindes y guardas la esperanza de que algún día serás el mejor pianista…

Sintió como su corazón era oprimido de dolor para después comenzar a palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho. Comenzó a tocar el piano inconscientemente de sus actos.

'_Sakura, de creerte, ¿Podrá llegar a ti mi melodía?... Hermoso espíritu del cerezo, de cabello castaño, grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, a decir verdad, al principio quede cautivado por tu belleza, tiene una alegría e inocencia inigualable. Cuando te encontré aquella noche… me sentí muy reconfortado que incluso hasta añore las palabras románticas de las cuales me burlaba antes, es por eso… ¡Que quiero volver a verte! Pero no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos, por eso voy a enviártelos a través de esta pieza; que el viento te los lleve, sakura._

Y sin darse cuenta ya había terminado, el público comenzó a aplaudir tan pronto concluyo.

Esa noche había ganado el primer lugar, logro entrar a la escuela que anhelaba, pero nunca volvió a ver a aquel hermoso espíritu, sin embargo, eso no lo contristo, porque sentía que cada vez que tocaba el piano la veía, escuchaba y tocaba.

Como si todo lo que vivio hubiera sido tan solo un cuento de hadas, donde el final del libro no existe.

-Pronto volveremos a vernos, sakura…-susurro con una sonrisa al pequeño árbol de cerezo que comenzaba a florecer-Estaremos juntos por siempre, te quiero…

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_By: Maka Tsukishima ~ :D  
_

↓ ¿Reviews, Onegai, Reviews? ↓


End file.
